PROJECT SUMMARY - BIOINFORMATICS The Wilmer Eye Institute and Hopkins research community have many research faculty members who conduct basic research projects that require bioinformatics support. A number of these investigators are working together on disease- oriented collaborative projects that are informatics intensive. This is partly because the next generation sequencing is becoming a routine and affordable technique in the laboratories. The bioinformatics core has been providing bioinformatics services to many research labs at Hopkins University Medical School. In this funding cycle, we plan to continue to perform bioinformatics analysis for the projects initiated by the researchers at Johns Hopkins, provide educational bioinformatics course for PIs, postdocs and students, and support the grant applications for the researchers. One new direction we plan to pursue is single cell data analysis, since more and more labs at Hopkins are starting to employ single cell sequencing for their projects. We will also provide bioinformatics seminar series to give tutorials on basic bioinformatics analytic tools, including single cell data analysis.